


Primary

by Hock_hug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, Miscommunication, Soulmates, The Canes Exchange 2018, more like no communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Sebastian is Teuvo's soulmate, and Teuvo couldn't be happier until Sebastian stops talking to him.A soulmate AU where you see your soulmate's aura after you bond





	Primary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjmasim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmasim/gifts).



Teuvo could remember the first time he saw Sebastian, surrounded in color, like it was yesterday. It was the morning after a game, and Sebastian had stayed the night. He had walked into the kitchen to find Sebastian at his kitchen counter pouring coffee into a mug. The moment felt so domestic, Teuvo’s heart stuttered and his world felt brighter, colors began swirling around Sebastian, surrounding him with pastels and shimmering metallics. He had found his soulmate. 

*

Sebastian was blue, and he hadn’t told Teuvo why. Typically, Sebastian was a soft periwinkle, but now he was shrouded in a dark violet-navy that matched the bags under his eyes too much, and he barely spoke to Teuvo at all. Sebastian had kept in touch in the beginning of summer, sending snaps every day and calling as often as he could, but as the weeks went on Teuvo heard from him less and less. He tried to brush it off as Sebastian being busy with training and the rest of his life, but he couldn’t completely mask the sting of being ignored.

He knew something was up when Sebastian first walked into the locker room. Usually he’d come right up to Teuvo and start talking about whatever was on his mind, but today he avoided him all together. Dougie caught his eye from across the room with a concerned look and Teuvo just shrugged in response. Sebastian would talk to him about it later. 

Hopefully.

*

Sebastian didn’t talk to him about it later. In fact, Sebastian didn’t talk to him at all until Teuvo cornered him after practice one day. 

“Sepe, what’s going on?” Teuvo asked, approaching Sebastian’s stall. Most of the locker room was cleared out, the only other people left were Darling and Dougie. Sebastian didn't meet Teuvo's eyes as he brushed him off. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I don't know what you're talking about.” Sebastian’s blue got impossibly darker as he stood up and shouldered his bag. He glanced at Dougie before pushing past Teuvo and walking out the door. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Teuvo jumped at Darling’s voice. He glanced over at Dougie, who wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“I have no idea.”

*

Teuvo couldn't shake the sting of Sebastian ignoring him. They had agreed to take things slowly, but they had also agreed to communicate. Teuvo didn't want to hover or push too hard, but he didn't know how much longer he could handle this treatment. The loneliness was really starting to get to him, and he told Dougie as much. Dougie was the only other player on the team that knew about Sebastian and him, and he'd always been supportive. 

“You need some bro time, is what I'm hearing right now,” Dougie said. “Swing by my place after practice, we can eat some lunch and play some ‘Chel or whatever.”

Teuvo agreed readily. He'd been getting restless without Sebastian coming over nearly every day, and he knew he just had to get out of his house. 

*

Lunch and video games, and sometimes HGTV, after practice quickly became routine for Dougie and Teuvo. It made the lack of contact with Sebastian hurt a little less each day. Teuvo hadn't given up on trying to get him to talk, but he knew that he could only do so much. He'd have to wait for Sebastian to make the next move. In the meantime, he and Dougie got closer than ever. The ice cold loneliness in his chest had melted a bit by the time the regular season started. Sebastian stopped outright avoiding him, but he still wasn’t talking to him if it wasn’t necessary. Though at least his blue hadn’t gotten any darker. Teuvo tried not to let it get to him, and it was easier as the team started hanging out together and going out more and more.

Darling was hosting his annual cookout party when everything went to shit. After everyone had finished their first plate, Trevor suggested playing some cheesy high school sleepover party games, and Teuvo was buzzed enough to agree. The team sat in a circle, and it all started innocently enough with a clean game of truth or dare. At least, it was clean until Trevor dared Hayden to give him a hickey. Hayden was very enthusiastic, and the energy charged the group. Laughter filled the room as people did and said a lot of dumb stuff, and Teuvo couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered at the way Sebastian’s blue got a little lighter. Soon enough, Darling was asking Teuvo whether he wanted a truth or dare, and Teuvo, being the dumbass he was, said dare. 

“I dare you to make out with Dougie.”

Teuvo would like to say that the room went dead silent and the world stopped, but really it was just him. He glanced over at Sebastian, whose blue was wavering and wouldn’t meet his eyes, and then at Dougie, who was flushed red and looking at him with thinly veiled hope. Teuvo knew he shouldn’t have drank as much as he did when he crawled across the circle and into Dougie’s lap. He looked at Dougie for permission and when he nodded, he gently placed his lips against Dougie’s. Dougie wrapped his arms around him and parted his lips and suddenly his body was on fire and he just needed more. Teuvo deepened and his heart felt like it was going to explode, like it was on fire, like it did with-

“Sebastian, where are you going?”

Darling’s voice startled Teuvo, and his words left ice in his bloodstream. What the everlasting hell was he thinking, making out with Dougie with Sebastian, with his bond mate right there? It might’ve been the stupidest thing he’d ever done! What if Sebastian was angry? Could he handle that? What if he was so hurt that he never spoke to Teuvo again? What if he didn’t love him anymore? Teuvo’s thoughts were cut short when he looked back at Dougie. Dougie, who was glowing a vibrant red. Dougie, who was looking at Teuvo with both excitement and fear. Teuvo could only offer him a smile as he crawled off of his lap. He had to go after Sebastian. 

*

He found him in Darling’s spare bedroom, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed, his blue bright and big. Teuvo hesitated in the doorway, just observing. Sebastian’s blue was pulsing, getting lighter and then darker and lighter again, and Teuvo was afraid because even after everything he knew he loved Sebastian, and he did not want to lose him. He walked over and knelt before him, taking Sebastian’s hands in his. 

“Sepe, I’m sorry,” he said softly, his voice cracking. “I know it’s not enough and I know I haven’t been enough but I’m sorry and I miss you.” I love you, Teuvo wanted to say, but couldn’t. It didn’t seem to matter anyways when Sebastian pushed himself into Teuvo’s arms and said it instead. 

“I love you. I love you and I’m sorry too because you are enough and you’ll always be enough but…” Sebastian took a breath and closed his eyes. “But, I have another soulmate.”

“Is it Dougie?”

Sebastian stiffened in his arms and made to pull away, but Teuvo just held him closer. 

“When?”

Sebastian sighed. “It was near the beginning of the summer. We had gone out to dinner and he offered to drive me home. We talked about everything and nothing at all and by the time we got back, he was surrounded by red. I’m sorry, Teukka. I couldn’t do anything.”

Teuvo combed his fingers through Sebastian’s hair as he spoke and gently rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Sepe, I know. He’s my soulmate, too.”

Now Sebastian pulled back and looked him square in the eyes, and Teuvo could see the explicit hope written across his face. “When did you find out?”

“About five minutes ago.” Teuvo responded, shrugging. Sebastian laughed burying his face in Teuvo’s shoulder, his blue engulfing the both of them, the soothing periwinkle overwhelming Teuvo’s senses. The only thing that could make the moment better would be Dougie. 

As if he was summoned, Dougie tentatively entered the room, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the scene before him. “Are we good?”

Teuvo looked at Sebastian, who grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

*

It didn’t take long for the three of them to figure out how they fit around each other. It did take a lot of talking, and communication became a mutual goal early on. Sebastian’s blue was mostly periwinkle, only changing when they lost a game or anyone got injured, and Dougie’s red always burned brighter when the three of them were together. Teuvo couldn’t be happier. He had his soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfactory!


End file.
